


Talk it out

by Val_Teal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, If Star Wars characters talked to each other!, One Shot, S2e4: Senate Spy, Self-Indulgent, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: Anakin and Padmé have a conversation after Senate Spy. Things change.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Talk it out

“Ani?” Padmé asked, entering the cockpit, her hand resting lightly on the door frame. The man in question spun his chair around, relief etched in his face to see her up and about. He looked her over, looking for signs of lingering affects from the poison. She still looked pale and tired, but infinitely less so than she had only a few hours ago. She had changed from the revealing evening gown into her more comfortable tan tunic and her hair was down, curling gently around her face and shoulders. Anakin was, not for the first time, struck with how lucky he was to have even been noticed by this strong, intelligent, caring, selfless being of pure radiance and beauty. 

“How are you feeling, Angel?” He asked softly, looking at his amazing wife, his eyes shining with adoration and love, so much love. Padmé, unaware of her husband’s thoughts, was looking at the durosteel floor.

“I wanted to apologize,” she said quietly. “I know that me having to act like I was. . . interested in Clovis must have been hard for you—”

“Padmé!” Anakin exclaimed, his body moving without his brain’s input (though it didn’t disagree) to envelop her in a gentle hug. “Padmé, it’s not like what you’re thinking, not at all. It’s just. . . Padmé anyone doing what he was is a sleemo, and with your history I was scared. I. . . ok that sounds like what you’re thinking, um. . . I wasn’t jealous or afraid you would leave me, I was afraid he would try something. I get that maybe he wasn’t always a sleemo but I don’t think he is the kind of person who takes no for an answer. I was scared for you, Padmé. I was scared you’d feel obligated to do something because of your mission and I was afraid the council wouldn’t care if you did and what you said about doing whatever it takes, Padmé I was so scared,” and Anakin didn’t know when he started clinging to her so tightly or when the tears had started rolling down his face, but Padmé was clinging to him just as tightly and he could faintly hear her chanting I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry against his robes, and when did they get on the floor?

Padmé’s head moved from where it was hiding in his chest to look at his face. “I’m so sorry, I don’t. . . I should have known better. . .” She trailed off, looking away from his face yet again. Anakin took both her hands in his.

“Angel, stop,” he said softly. “I— I know I’m no good at communicating, it’s not your fault. . . I just, I need to not assume others can feel my emotions. I can’t help feeling others. . . I never remember that most people can’t just understand, that I have to actually tell you how I’m feeling. I’ll try to do better, I promise.” And he meant it. He remembered and practiced and the people in his life were made privy to what he was feeling, and they trusted him more and when Anakin had dreams of his Angel dying his friends understood the depths of his pain and when all was said and done The Chancellor was on the floor of his office, a charred hole in his chest from Anakin’s blue lightsaber.


End file.
